


Untitled (KouAo birthday fic)

by Kaori_Nagisa



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-19
Updated: 2013-08-19
Packaged: 2017-12-24 00:10:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,274
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/932718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaori_Nagisa/pseuds/Kaori_Nagisa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aoba wanted to do something special for Koujaku on his birthday, but it looks like Koujaku might not give him the chance..</p>
            </blockquote>





	Untitled (KouAo birthday fic)

**Author's Note:**

> I have never written for DMMd before so this is likely going to sound super awkward because Aobooty and also not having written stories at all for a few years. Yeahboi. 
> 
> Also yaoi. If the tag didn't make that obvious, now you know.

"Koujaku~"

Eyelids fluttered, causing silken black hair to fall across a handsome face. I grinned, pushing the lock back in place and leaning closer. I softly whispered his name again, lightly licking his ear. A shudder rippled down his body and a soft, bleary red finally escaped from his lashes.  


"A-Aoba.." His voice came out hoarsely, face one of confusion at first. But I could see the recognition light up, and he fully opened his eyes now, staring at me as his features slowly softened, and that trademark smile I loved so much grew. I pecked his lips as he reached up to run his long, beautiful fingers through my hair. I shuddered, the feeling so gentle.  


"Today's a special day, Koujaku~" I whispered tantalizingly, a small laugh escaping. Koujaku grunted as he pulled himself up to hover over me.  


"Is it now? And what's so special about today, Aoba?" He smiled gently, caressing my cheek. I felt my face heat up just a bit, as the sunlight hit his body, creating a gentle haze around him in the early morning. Those beautiful tattoos.. and the scars. He hated them. I hated them in a way, and yet.. I couldn't help but think just how beautiful they were. How beautiful he was.  


Apparently I must have been making a strange face, because the next moment, he was breathing down my neck, drawing a slight moan from my throat. "Aoba.." he whispered, lips running across my skin, feather-light yet powerful enough to make me moan again, louder this time. I mentally kicked myself for it. I was supposed to be making him feel good today, his special day, and yet it already appeared as though the table would be turned. Damn you, Koujaku!  


I took hold of his hair just enough to pull his face away from my neck and crash my lips onto his. He made a noise of surprise at first, but quickly fell into rhythm, moving his lips against mine and snaking his tongue into my mouth. I sighed and wrapped my own against his, commencing the dance until we needed air. Gasping heavily as we broke apart, I looked into Koujaku's eyes. They were looking at me in such a way that I wanted to cower under the sheets from just.. how intense it was. There was lust there, but beyond that was just.. pure affection. Even just thinking about it created a lump in my throat. I loved him, so much. And he loved me. To think we'd end up like this.. I would never have imagined it back then. Back then, he was simply Koujaku. My best friend, my childhood friend. My protector. His hands snaked their way up my chest, pushing away the flimsy fabric of the yukata. I gasped as he gently rolled my nipple between his fingers. Laughing quietly, he lowered his head to suck on the other.  


"Ng.. aah" I moaned louder now, throwing my head back against the pillow. "K-Kou.. jaku.." He continued playing with my nipples, free hand rubbing over my lower chest and stomach, down my arm to entwine with my fingers. I heard him grunt my name in that throaty voice, over and over. Crap I really was getting hard now. If I didn't do something soon, he'd be the one dominating me.. I wanted to give him everything, especially now on this special day. It was special to me perhaps even more than it was to him. This day gave him to the world. To me.. it probably sounded selfish when I put it that way, but it was honestly how I felt.  


The pressure of his tongue flicking my nipple sent chills down my body, pulling that strange voice from my throat as he continued to give my chest so much attention. "Kouja-ngh.." I tried to speak but the waves of pleasure kept cutting my voice off. This was dangerous, definitely dangerous!  


"Aoba.. Aoba," he whispered, detaching from my chest and looking at me. I knew I was looking at him with a strange face, lewd even. I couldn't help it, couldn't help how he was making me unravel. I grabbed his shoulders, pulling with all my strength. He looked confused but willingly let me pull him back to the bed and straddle him.  


"I can't let you do anything today, Koujaku.. at least not yet," I said, doing my best to control my voice. He gave me a questioning look. "Today's your birthday, you big idiot.. which means.. I want to do something for you."  


"Aoba.. you don't have to make a big deal out of that," he laughed, reaching a hand up to stroke my cheek. I pushed into his palm, enjoying the warmth. "This day isn't any more special than every other day. So long as I can wake up to you, every day is important to me, Aoba."  


"It may not be an important day to you.. but it is to me," I stated, trying to keep my heart from racing at his last sentence. "It may sound stupid but.. today is the reason why you're here with me.. if you hadn't been born on this day, all those years ago, I wouldn't.. .. I wouldn't be with you right now.." I could feel my face heating up as I said all this. I still felt so clumsy expressing my feelings to him, despite how long we'd been together now. He was looking at me a little wide-eyed, but slowly his features softened. He leaned up and kissed me gently.  


"Aoba, you don't know how happy that made me. To hear those words from you, it's just.. wonderful. Being with you right now is like a dream." He laughed quietly, pressing his forehead against mine and taking my hand.  


"Koujaku..?"  


"I keep worrying that I might wake up one day to see that this all.. really was a dream. It scares me. I have to touch you, smell you, taste you every day.. just to make sure this is real. To make sure you're real, Aoba." He gave me a small smile and kissed me. I returned it gently, leaning into his chest.  


"I'm definitely real, Koujaku," I whispered against his lips. I felt him smile and wrap his arms around my waist, pressing me closer against him. My tongue found its way back into his mouth, dancing against his own as I encircled my arms around his neck, leaning heavily on his strong chest. His warmth was seeping into my skin, my mouth.. I was being swept away again..  


His fingers trailed under the yukata and across my bare thigh, sneaking up under my underwear to caress the side of my waist. I moaned lightly, shuddering at his touch. Our tongues danced faster, darting in and out of our mouths as we both began panting, his hand flowing over my underwear to rub my growing erection, doing nothing but dragging more of that strangled voice out. I felt myself grinding against him, my body seeming to possess a mind of its own as my thoughts became clouded. "Ko-aah.. Koujaku.. Kouja-aghaa" I couldn't form a coherent sentence, my voice being torn up by louder and louder moans that mixed with Koujaku's increasingly rough breathing. He was pulling my underwear down and grasping my cock gently, rubbing it and pressing his thumb into the tip. I shook violently and gasped, back arching as I pushed myself into his hand. His lips moved to my neck and began sucking greedily, free hand holding my back close to his body as he continued to vigorously jack me off. I felt my peak drawing near already, and cried out for him, gripping his shoulder tightly. He gave my cock a few more rough rubs and then lowered me onto the bed, pulling my underwear completely off and pushing away the fabric of the yukata to leave me basically naked in the morning rays. My penis was completely at attention, much to my embarrassment. I covered my eyes with my arm, but Koujaku pulled it away to shower my eyelids, cheeks, nose, lips, and chin with light kisses as he stripped out of his own clothing.  


"Koujaku.. Kouj-mmf" I called to him, crashing my lips against his once more. My heart was aching. I wanted Koujaku, I wanted him and I never wanted to be away from him. I wanted moments like these to last for eternity. Just us, no one else. He whispered my name and licked my lips and my tongue, but suddenly broke our embrace to move his head downward. When I noticed where he was headed to, I cried out in embarrassment, my face flushing deeply. But it was too late. He took hold of my cock and licked it from base to tip in one go, sending a wave of delirious shudders up my spine. I tried to tell him to stop, but he was already pleasuring me with that hot mouth of his, breaking my voice and allowing only moans and cries to escape. He licked and sucked on it, doing everything enough so that I could barely breathe through the pleasure encircling my body, constricting my lungs. Koujaku's tongue danced just as well here, and when he finally took my length into his mouth, I let out a loud, broken cry, gripping the bed sheets and writhing beneath him as he fondled my balls and bobbed up and down on my cock. I knew I was close to coming already, the heat and pressure was too much to bear. I needed release, I needed to breathe, I needed.. Koujaku..  


All I could hear was my voice, strangled and crying erotically. It felt like I was looking at this scene from outside my own body, my voice sounded so foreign to me in this state. Koujaku squeezed lightly on my cock and licked the tip hard, teasing me and enticing my climax even closer. I felt like I couldn't breathe, the pressure was too strong.. Soon.. Soon please let m-"AAAHHHHA!!"  


I felt my load flood out, a sudden release so powerful it made my chest jerk upwards and arch horribly, killing off my voice as I came hard into Koujaku's mouth. It felt like an eternity before I finally felt the last throws of pleasure escape, leaving my body to fall back limply onto the sheets, breathing raggedly as I took in precious oxygen. I felt Koujaku peel off of my penis and looked at him blearily. He swallowed it... I felt my face flush and I quickly shut my eyes.  


"You didn't h- have to... Koujaku!" I groaned, embarrassed beyond belief at this point. I covered my eyes with my arm and rolled onto my side, curling up. I was probably making such a lewd face right now. This hadn't gone at all like I'd meant it to, and I felt like such an idiot for allowing myself to get swept away by this man again, instead of sticking to what I had decided to do, planned out all week for. Dammit..  


"Aoba." I felt him nuzzling my neck, lightly kissing along it and sending shivers across my spine again. I peeked at him, feeling my face flushing. This man was too dangerous! "Are you embarrassed even now, Aoba?" He gently pulled my arm away and kissed my cheek. I looked away, pouting.  


"You didn't have to swallow it.." I mumbled, which brought a laugh from his lips. He nuzzled my neck again, running his long fingers through my hair.  


"I know. But I wanted to. I wanted to taste you, Aoba." How the hell could he say that with a straight face?! I looked away and closed my eyes again, calling him an idiot. He just chuckled once more and wrapped his arms around me, pressing my body against his chest. "I love you, Aoba."  


"Koujaku.." I looked at him, at his eyes. They were warm and inviting, the same as his body, his personality. I felt safe here, in our bedroom, with him holding me like this. This was what I was so thankful for on this day, the day of his birth. Being able to be here with him, in his arms. My protector, Koujaku. I moved onto my back and reached up to wrap my arms around his shoulders, pressing against him. "I love you too, Koujaku." I did. I loved all of him. Even the parts he himself didn't love, even the parts he hated more than anything in the world. I loved this man, and everything about him. No matter what, I would love him. We'd been through hell together, and I would never come close to losing him like that ever again, not as long as I was alive and breathing. Koujaku kissed me, passionately but softly, our tongues dancing a slow waltz compared to before. Yes, I loved this man.. I really loved him.  


We continued holding each other in a warm, silent embrace for a while, before Koujaku finally spoke. "You've had your turn, Aoba. Shall I have mine now?" I looked at him with a puzzled expression. He smirked mischievously and leaned over to my ear. "You know what I mean." He fingered my dick lightly as he said this, pulling a gasp from my throat. Oh.. that's what he..  


"A-ah.. ok.." He pulled us both up into a sitting position, then released me and leaned back against the pillow. I got onto my knees in between his legs and began reaching for his cock.  


Today was going to be a long day..


End file.
